Sun and Moon
by Athina Dark-Angel of Death
Summary: The continuation of Enchantress. When a past is unlocked the Sanzo party will find themselves dragged into events they never thought possible. The loss of a loved one will then eventual lead to the gain of a new one. SanzoxGoku once revised
1. Prologue: Profecy

Son of the Sun,

Keeper of darkness and watcher of the Day

Controller of fire and metal

Daughter of the Moon,

Keeper of light and watcher of the Night

Controller of water and lightning

Saru of the land who hides in the trees born in the rocks

Bird of the sky who hides and was born in the clouds

Together guardians of the elements

Apart bringer of life and bringer of death


	2. Chapter 1: Little Lost Saru: Where Land ...

Chapter 1: Little Lost Saru:

Where Sky and Land Meet

Week one

I've been here for only a few days yet I feel lonely already. I miss them and hope that soon they will come to take me away from this place.

Week two

It seems that it will take them a little longer than I thought. The darkness here is quite disturbing. I have started to explore but the fact that I can see absolutely nothing is a problem, which limits my exploration.

Week three

They still have not shown and in this room is the only place I can find light enough to see. I have found no food supply and am limited to the small parcel, which I carry on myself. This parcel is indeed small and I am glad that I had decided to change my eating habits when I first arrived here. It now contains only one bottle of water and three left over meat buns from the shopping trip that had occurred before I was lost into this dark void of vast emptiness, which has become my inhabitance for the time being.

Week four

I keep careful track of days with the light in this room. Each time the sunbeam dies I scratch off another day but I must ask myself is that really a sunbeam or am I simply delirious and have lost track of the real time? Of this I do not know.

Supply has run out.

Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo had been looking for Goku for four weeks now and they were getting deeply depressed. The saru had mysteriously vanished and the group was wondering if he had decided to leave the group even though it was most unlikely since he had seemed to only be looking for someone named Kara. Sanzo's nerves were on edge and he was extremely nervous lately. He would jump at small things and had not even threatened Gojyo for weeks never mind pull out his harisen or gun.

"Hey miss have you seen a young boy with gold eyes brown hair about this tall?" Gojyo asked an old woman. " Oh poor thing," she started talking to herself and shook her head, "the darkness takes all who fear it." "The darkness? Excuse me ma'am but what do you mean by the darkness?" Hakkai asked curiously.

"Foreigners are you? Lately people from surrounding villages including this one have been disappearing. It is said that those who fear the dark will be consumed by it in that cursed cave up there. It was a cave where a young girl was said to have gotten lost about 500 years ago. Many of the villagers knew her. She was a demon named Kara and was said to adorn a silver circlet and she was searching for something she had lost. It was said that she often talked about a silver necklace with a crescent moon on it, which had been the other half to a key. The other half of the key belonged to her brother and was supposedly a golden chain with a sun on it. It was known that her brother feared the dark and legend has it that is why all men who fear the dark are disappearing into that cave. She probably wants here brother back and is searching for him and the golden necklace."

"Kara! Interesting. How much of that do you think is true?" Gojyo asked turning to Hakkai. "I tell you all of it is true! The only part that might be wrong is our guess as to why all this is happening," the old woman yelled making it clear that what she knew was pure fact and that no one should challenge her knowledge. "OK, thank you miss very much," Hakkai said and they walked away out of the woman's sight then started to converse. "Well what do you think?" Hakkai asked. "I think we should go and check it out. We have nothing to loose, besides she said the same name Goku did. That has to mean something," Sanzo said and they started off towards the cave.

"MAN I HATE THIS I HAVE NO FOOD AT ALL AND I'M NOT MAKING ANY PROGRESS!" Goku screamed as loud as he could to break the silence. He picked up a rock and started to explore. He pushed the hard rock into the softer rock wall and started making a gash in the wall so that he could feel his way back (I don't know If that's possible but deal K). He let his feet carry him and closed his eyes. He then opened his eyes when he noticed that there was a blue tint he could see. He found himself face to face with a young girl that looked much like himself and was enveloped in solid ice. Her eyes were open but they remained frozen in place.

The whole room was filled with this blue light and it seemed to be being emitted from the girl. Her eyes were silver and her hair was blue. She wore a silver circlet and a white gown that looked like a nightgown. "Sister."

"Where's the entrance to this damn thing?" Gojyo complained, "Hakkai make one for us. I don't think there is one." Hakkai formed an energy ball in his hand and shot it at the cave wall they were currently facing. A huge whole appeared and they walked in. "Man its dark in here. Kappa fetch us a light," Sanzo ordered. "Why me?" Gojyo complained. Click "Point taken!" Gojyo came back with a torch and they continued to search the cave until they found a room with a small beam from the outside shining in. They spotted a book on the floor with a old ink pen next to it.

"Hey this is Goku's!" Hakkai said in surprise remembering how they had spotted the small journal and pen in a food store. The owner had been trying to get rid of it. He had said he found it while cleaning his attic and had no use for it. Goku for a strange reason had taken an interest to it and asked for the small black book. The owner gave it to him for free (after Goku bought more than half the condense of the store with Sanzo's credit card). Hakkai opened up the journal to find that it had been used and Goku's handwriting was gorgeously formed into perfect cursive writing. The vocabulary level was also extremely high considering that it was Goku, or at least that's what Gojyo said later.

"What's that? Did Goku write that!" Gojyo asked in surprise after seeing the writing. "Hey Kappa quite shouting and come over here. "What is it? Huh there's a line on the wall." They followed the line until they came to a room with a bright blue light and saw Goku staring at what appeared to be a girl version of Goku frozen in ice. Goku then turned into a Fire version of himself, which led them to believe he was being burnt to a crisp, not the cause however. "Goku!" Hakkai shouted in worry but it didn't seem like Goku heard him or even noticed that he was there.

The ice was melting. Soon she would be free from that prison of ice and light. That prison that I knew she hated so much. "Emoc ot em. Eb eerf morf tath nosirp fo eci dna etil. Emoc ot eth senkrad chiw uoy evol os chum." I would soon have my sister back. (What he said isn't really that important but here's the translation "Come to me. Be free from that prison of ice and light. Come to the darkness, which you love so much.") The ice shattered and she fell into my arms. I felt the warmth leave me and then everything went black.

Goku returned back to normal and Hakkai caught him when he fell along with the girl that Goku was holding in his arms. "What the hell just happened? I'm not the only one confused here am I?" Gojyo asked. "No, your not. We better head back," Hakkai said and then tried to get the girl out of Goku's grasp so he could carry them separate. He failed however. Goku's grip was firm and despite being unconscious tight and solid. "Looks like I'll have to carry both of them," Hakkai said with a smile then placed Goku on his back on the floor then scooped them up in that position.


	3. Chapter 2: Fire and Water

Chapter2: Fire and Water

Kara woke to see a man with red eyes and hair hovering above her. The minute she saw him she pulled the blankets over her head. "Hey she's awake!" the man shouted. She heard the foot steps of more people entering the room. "It's alright you are among friends," She heard from under the blankets but did not see its owner and didn't dare remove the blanket.

The Sanzo-Ikkou except for Goku stood there wondering what to do. "Maybe we should wake the saru up. He might know how to get her to trust us," Gojyo said. The girl who they knew as Kara peaked out from under the sheet leaving it so her nose and mouth were still covered as if the air was poisonous. She glanced past them to see her brother and the blanket was thrown off and in a flash she was out of bed and by his side. She clutched his arm and spoke to him. "Eka pu, rethorb. Eka pu."(Wake up, brother. Wake up.)

Slowly Goku opened his eyes and saw his sister looming over him. He jumped with joy and threw his arms around her. "Kara I eva desim ouy os chum!" (Kara I have missed you so much!) "Um is it just me or can no one else understand what there're saying," Gojyo blurted out extremely confused. Goku turned to them and pointed accordingly well introducing his friends to his sister. "Eseth era ym sdnierf Gojyo, Hakkai, dna Sanzo. E si ym retsam." (These are my friends Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo. He is my master.)"

Can you two please speak English!" Gojyo said without even thinking of the fact that maybe Kara didn't know how to. Lucky for him she did. "Sorry my name is Kara. Pleased to meet you," she said in a soft voice that was almost a wisper. Kara looked almost as if she had been hit. Her eyes were looking at the ground and her shoulders were slouched over. Her right hand clutched her skirt and her left hand, which was over her right, clutched her right hand. She frowned deeply looking as if she would burst into tears any time soon.

"I'm sorry we didn't mean to upset you," Hakkai apologized. "Oh it's not that she just isn't very comfortable around other people. She'll get used to you," Goku said with a big grin as Kara clung to Goku's arm like an 8 year old would to their parent.

In a hotel room somewhere

"So let me get this strait, your name is Kara and you were a slave for the towns people?" Gojyo asked. Kara nodded slowly and then looked up at them with wavering eyes filled with sadness, hate, death, and a sort of void, which showed no emotion at all like a tunnel through the emotions, which led to nothing. Kara's eyes flickered about the room as if anticipating someone to attack her. She felt something and they felt it too, demons. Her hand lifted up slowly and drew in energy forming an energy orb like Hakkai's but it was filled with a swirling liquid of some sort. She tossed it at the corner of the room and it turned into an ice spike. It collided with a shadow, which soon revealed itself as a demon, which then fell to the floor dead.. The ice shard floated back to her hand and she griped it as it grew longer forming into a sword. She sped through the new hoard of demons that appeared and sliced them to pieces in an instant. However, the more she cut down the more that seemed to appear. She was surrounded on all sides and slicing endless amounts of demons. Blood was splattered across her face now and the walls, floor, and ceiling were painted in crimson red.

Kara couldn't stand much more of this and Sanzo's gun wasn't helping much nor was Hakkai's energy blasts. Sanzo was out of bullets now (not that that can actually happen but…) and, Hakkai was out of energy. Gojyo was still slicing through demons. "Man I could swear we have killed like 2000 already and they still keep popping up. Where are they coming from? Ack!" Gojyo screamed in pain as he was hit from behind. Blood was emitted from his mouth and he was then hit on the back of the head. He hit the floor with a thud. Sanzo and Hakkai followed. Hakkai was leaning against a wall struggling to clear his vision and stay conscious. He fell without needing any assistance from the demons. Sanzo was another matter. He was out of ammo but that didn't mean he couldn't fight back. Sanzo dodged and hit the backs of demons' necks with his gun. Sanzo was in a corner now surrounded by demons and exhausted from dodging. His legs gave way and he fell into a sitting position in the corner.

Goku jumped in front of Sanzo and blocked the on coming demons. He was badly injured. his body was cluttered with cuts and bruises and blood was flowing freely to the floor. As he fought he swayed dizzily from the blood loss. Then Kara came over to help. "Drop it. You don't need it," Kara said to Goku. Goku dropped his niboku and then preceded to flick his had toward the hoard of demons. A fireball headed toward the demons destroying about five of them. "It won't work," Goku said with a weak voice. "Fire and water?" Kara asked taping her finger to her diadem. "Fire and water," Goku said placing his first two fingers on the top of his diadem and his thumb on the bottom and clutched it. He wrenched it off his forehead at the same time that Kara did hers.

When Goku wrenched off his diadem Sanzo expected to see the usual transformation but he didn't. Goku's body erupted in a blaze of fire. His body was nothing but pure fire yet he still looked like his demon self. There was only one exception. His eyes were blank and glowed with fire. Kara also transformed but her body turned into water. Goku filled the room with fire burning the entire crowd of demons while Kara flew out the window to find the summoner. Kara found him shrouded in a cloud of dark magic. She formed a twister of water around him and then froze him in a block of ice. The ice shattered and he emerged with a grin then disappeared. "Damn!" Kara cursed then returned to the group looking crest fallen. Goku looked at his sister now wearing his diadem and knew something was wrong. "I screwed up," she whispered putting her own diadem back on. Sanzo stood up and looked at the now badgered and beaten Sanzo-ikkou. He was the only one with nothing injured or seriously worn out. Goku looked as if he would collapse any second and he did. Sanzo caught him.

in a new hotel room

Hakkai was sleeping in a bed and Gojyo was still knocked unconscious but now sprawled out on a bed of his own instead of the floor. Goku was also in a bed of his own and Kara was leaning over him healing his wounds. Sanzo sat in a recliner head back with his eyes closed. His past month in half had been down right unpleasant and knew bits of information were being added to his list of things he knew.

1) Goku has powers

2) Goku is intelligent

3) Goku has a sister

4) His sister makes it so that Goku can transform without going insane

5) Goku knows something about his past that has to do with him and the others that he didn't know

6) Goku can speak another language

How much more would he have for surprises shoved in his face? "Did you call a doctor?" Kara asked. Sweat poured down her face. She had been overusing her healing powers and it was wearing her out. "Yes, so stop wearing yourself out and sit down and relax," Sanzo said. Kara looked at her brother concerned but then decided to back away, rest and wait for the doctor to come.

The doctor arrived about a half an hour later and bandaged up Goku's remaining unclosed wounds. Kara, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo were fine and just needed some sleep. Gojyo would probably need an aspirin when he woke up though. The doctor left and they were left to silence. Kara broke it. "Why? Why would master send her servant to kill us? It doesn't make any sense." Kara clenched her skirt letting her hair fall over her shoulders. Her head was leaned forward and hot tears could be seen falling onto her skirt were he hands were. "Did you make us to kill us?" she sobbed.

Everyone was asleep but Goku woke up to her sobs. He pushed himself up with difficulty but without the notice of Kara. Goku wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on her left shoulder, his hair brushing the right side of her neck and bringing her to reality and the fact that her brother was leaning against her back. " I sensed something. She was the one who sent them yet someone else sent them. I don't understand it myself, but I don't think it was the enchantress we knew. Maybe it was her sister or something.'' "Maybe..."


	4. Chapter 3: Goodbye Bird, Hello Shadow

Goodbye Bird, Hello Shadow

The wind blew howling and rushig through the trees. Hidden within the shadows a creature forboding and ominous lurked. It's own presence the forshadowing of death. Someone would die tonight, but who? It neared closer to an in, the fresh sent of blood in its nostriles. "My meal."

Sanzo, Hakkai, and gojyo awoke to the sound of a scream. They searched to find Kara held tightly in the grasp of Black tiger with white stripes. Off of it's body was a shadow that had snakes it's way around Kara's kneck and was taking in her aura which shown brightly in the moonlit room. Goku was on the floor unconcious below her in the same situation. How this situstion had come to be without them knowing was beyond their comprahention. The sound of a gun could be heard throughout the roomas Sanzo shot at the beast. The bullets bounced harmlessly off the sheild and a tentacle of the shadow went foward toward Sanzo. The massive darkness engulfed the room and absorbed The other threes energy leaving them paralized. "Can't...musn't," Kara choked out and struggled to use the remaining energy she had to create a binding spell and telleport outside bringing it with her. Blue weblike energy sprang forth from her body forming a net around the beast just long enough for her to teleport from the room to the outside. Now outside she tried to draw the beast into her body as it easily absorbed her energy net. She succeeded and collapsed to the ground new cuts decorating ever part of the inside of her body from the strain.

"That's right, my little birdy, your my toy now and my sister is dead so I can use you wichever way I want. Pitty I'm only interested in your brother," a girl said from her perch on the branch above her. She tightened her hand into a ball forming a fist and energy rapped itself around Kara's heart squishing it into a useless ball of mush. Blood spewed forth from Kara's mouth and her eyes went blank as Goku watched horrified from the window barly able to move. Kara's powers where then transferered to Goku and all that was left was a pale corpse of what had been.

"Poor thing," she said hovering over to Goku and the others who had all now regained consiousnes but were imoble, "She lived such a misserable, meaningless life." Now she was close enough to see the girls black eyes and long black hair that had been pulled up in a ponytail. Goku's eyes widened at the sight in recognition of the girl before him. She was the exact repleca of the enchantess. "Tsubomi?" he asked calling the name of the enchantress (Japenese for bud). "Ha no I'm her sister Tsukiyo (Japenese for moonlit night). And you must be Gaia. The little earth spirit and these," she continued pointing at the rest of the Sanzo-ikkou from Sanzo ending with Hakkai, "your sun, the hentai, and the hen." She lifted up his chin and looked into Goku's eyes ignoring the complaining noises from the others in the room and proceded to place her hand on his chest. When she pulled it away slowly a golden ball of light could be seen emerging from Goku's chest and screams echoed through the room. Blood could be seen drippig on the floor from cuts that apeared on Goku's flesh. When she had finished she removed both hands letting him drop to the floor and had to move her head slightly to the side to avoid a bullut which had just erupted from Sanzo's gun. "Tisk tisk little monk don't worry I'm done for today. I'll settle with playing with this for a while, though I'm surprised you can move in your condition -- oh how rude," She said dodging Gojyo's blade and Hakkai's energy ball and then disapeared into the shadows with a smile on her face.

"Goku!" Hakkai cried in an alarmed voice and crawled over to him. Gojyo proped himself up against a wall and Sanzo managed to stand up limping over to where Goku and Hakkai were by useing his right arm which clutched his gun and pressing it against the wall. "Goku?" Hakkai said more softly this time seeing tears fal to the floor from Goku's shaded eyes. "SHE KILLED HER," he shouted slaming his fist against the floor in anger, "and I...and I did nothing. I watched," he continued in a raspy voice his last sentence almost inaudable as it was jumpled with his sobs. "You couldn't have done anything, Goku. It isn't your fault." Hakkai pulled Goku into his chest while he leaned against the bed behind him letting the young boy sob into his clothes and clutch his shirt as if it were the only thing keeping him sain...and it probebly was.


	5. Chapter 4:Blues and Reds

**Blues and Reds**

"So gorgeous, yet so dangerous. Pity I can't do a thing with this and me," Tsukiyo complained with sarcastic sounding sadness in her voice. She paused in her current abode looking longingly at the small white orb that she held in her hand. Besides for the orb the only other light source in the room was from the moon which shown through the small head sized and shaped window. The faint smell of smoke lingered in the air from freshly blown out candles, which resided on the other side of her one room home. These three dark blue candles stood lined up in front of an oval cracked mirror, which was lined with an elegant silver design.

Tsukiyo took the candle in the center of the three, which was nothing more then a stub, and replaced it with a new black candle. She did the same with the candle on the left and right side and was about to light the new ones when she stopped. "Silly me I almost forgot about my new ball." She took out a silver holder and placed the ball in it on a stool in front of her small fireplace directly under the three candles makeing it look like a fortune teller's crystal ball. Her home was in truth a hollow tree and if she were to lie down on the floor it would have a diameter of about one and a half of her. Which meant that between her bed, which was directly under the only window in the house, and the stool she had put down she only had about a ruler's length between them.

It was the perfect hiding place that no one would expect because there was no door to enter this house. The only opening was her small window, which she used as her exit and entrance by transforming herself into a crow. The walls were bare and the ceiling non existent unless you count that small point at the very top of the tree. "How boring, maybe I should play with my new toy." She flicked her hand toward the orb as if telling it to go away and a small red light appeared in the center of the orb and its owner far away responded.

The Inn

Screams erupted from Goku's room and Gojyo and Hakkai rushed in to be met with the sight of Goku coughing up blood and tears streaming down his face in Sanzo's arms. His whole body resonated a red light much like the black shadows that had attacked them earlier. Hakkai rushed over to try to heal Goku and Sanzo tried to keep the struggling Goku still. He had a bad feeling that if he let go something really bad would happen. His grip tightened in desperation holding Goku's hands in order to avoid being punched but Goku's feet which had been left unattended to somehow got to kicking Sanzo hard in the ribs and Sanzo's grip loosened just enough for Goku to break free and writher down to the floor in agony hitting Hakkai in the gut along the way. Gojyo snapped out of being stunned and rushed to pin Goku down but he was to late and a blinding gold light pulsated from Goku's body pushing everyone else in the room against the wall hard. Then the thing Sanzo had suspected happened, Goku's limiter snapped in two and everything in the room made of glass or wood shattered except for the walls, ceiling and floor which simply bulged out forming cracks all around.

"Since when did this happen when the baka's power limiter came off?" Gojyo shouted. The others didn't reply and what was left when the power surge ended was a gold glowing Saten Goku in the middle of the room with his usual deadly smile ready to kill anything that moved, and the first thing to do so was Sanzo aiming his gun at Goku and shooting. Goku came at Sanzo dodging all the bullets and slowly getting closer. "Damn, stupid monkey," he cursed reloading his gun but the second he clicked it shut he was met with Goku in front of his face grinning widely who brought his claw up to slice diagonally across Sanzo's chest and knocking the gun out of Sanzo's hand. Sanzo ignore his lost gun flinching from the injury just inflicted on him and Goku used this time to brake a few ribs in the process causing Sanzo to cough up blood. "Sanzo!" Hakkai shouted in alarm. The sudden out burst caused Goku to turn his attention towards Hakkai and charge at him vanishing into thin air then reappearing a millisecond later right in front of Hakkai who instantly regretted shouting Sanzo's name. Luckily he was ready with a an energy ball which he fired right away into Goku's stomach. This only left time enough before the impact for Goku to sink his claws into Hakkai shoulder. Hakkai grasped at it painfully wincing and breathing hard.

Gojyo ran to Hakkai and asked if he was ok. "Behind you," was Hakkai's weak response. Gojyo tried to turn around while summoning his weapon but didn't do so fast enough and in turn received a slash across his back and retaliated with a punch aimed at Goku's face. Goku dodged it easily and bit his fangs into Gojyo's left arm. "Damn it let go," he cursed, "You think I would have learned from the last time this happened... Ouch, Baka that hurts!" he complained trying to pull Goku of his arm.

A gunshot fired through the air and all turned to look at Sanzo slumped in the corner of the room who had smoke emerging from his raised gun. "Let's try that again you damn baka," Sanzo growled from his corner and Goku happily accepted the challenge except this time when he reached Sanzo, Sanzo was ready. He didn't fiddle with his gun he simple dropped it and instead of pushing his barrel into Goku's head he did so with his hand and gold light formed around Goku's head then tightened to form his limiter and Goku fell asleep into Sanzo's lap.

The Tree

"Pity he didn't kill them but that was fun to watch either way," Tsukiyo giggled in silent pleasure. "What should I do next? Hmm," she thought and then a smile crept onto her face. An evil wicked smile and she flicked her hand once more toward the orb causing the center to glow this time with a blue center and once again the owner responded.

The Inn

Goku awoke once again this time not to physical but to emotional pain. Tears streamed from his eyes and he stood up to walk to the door. He was halfway across the room when Hakkai opened the door to the room. "Goku your awake..." "I'm sorry," Goku said running up to Hakkai and burying his face into Hakkai's chest while clinging to his white T-shirt. He didn't give Hakkai time to finish his sentence and continued his voice muffled in Hakkai's shirt, "I didn't mean I ...I..." His pleas were broken by more sobs and Hakkai put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He felt that something more was wrong here and wanted to know what it was so he prepared to ask in a soft soothing voice, "Goku?" "I remember this time. I remember, and it's not ok. I used my own hands and... and -- I hurt all of you. I hurt Sanzo and I enjoyed every minute of it." By now Goku was sinking to the floor in agony and all Hakkai could do at the moment was stare shocked by what he had just heard. He felt the distress leaking from Goku as an internal battle raged within him pleading to die and pleading to live so that he could in some way apologize.

"Goku," Hakkai said softly kneeling down to the boy who was now curled up into a tight ball on the floor with his knees to his chest. Goku's breathing had become shallow through his tears and the way he had his head positioned between his chest and legs would cause him to suffocate himself if Hakkai didn't do something and Goku didn't notice the lack of air. "Goku!" Hakkai shouted in alarm trying to pry him loose from his bodily made cocoon. Goku didn't hear Hakkai's shout as he drifted in glorious blackness. Hakkai was able to loosen Goku from his cocoon when Goku fell into unconsciousness because of the fact the Goku's muscles relaxed and loosened. Hakkai picked him up and carried him to Sanzo's room to get the only thing that would stop Goku's pain, Sanzo.

Sanzo's Room

"So oh holy monk what were you doing in our favorite chimp's bedroom," Gojyo teased. Sanzo ignored him and didn't answer but at the same time he was asking himself the exact same question. Why had he gone to the brat's bedroom? Sure the annoying Saru had called him but he could have easily ignored him so then why had he gone. The whole situation was starting to give him a huge headache when Hakkai opened the door and walked in with Goku in his arms. "What?" he asked in an aggravated tone then stopped and noticed that Hakkai wasn't smiling. Hakkai wore a grave expression that stopped Gojyo from asking why he had brought the unconscious kid into the room and not just kept him in bed.

"He remembers. He remembers everything he did while he was Saten Goku and he almost just suffocated himself because of it." Gojyo gasped in surprise and Sanzo simply lit up a cigarette. "So that's not my problem..." Sanzo started nonchalantly only to be cut off by Hakkai in rage. "Yes, it is your problem! If you don't tell him something to knock some sense into him or tell him you forgive him when he wakes up he's going to kill himself!" Hakkai screeched. He placed Goku down onto a chair and stomped out the room slamming the door behind him unable to hold back the rage the flowed through his veins. The fact that Sanzo didn't even flinch when Hakkai had said that Goku almost killed himself was unbearable. How could he just nonchalantly light up a cigarette and claim it not his problem like he didn't care.

Gojyo looked worriedly from Goku then to the door and proceeded to give Sanzo a dirty look then follow Hakkai out the door. Sanzo sighed butting out the cigarette in the ashtray before he had even finished it and walked to Goku. He brushed strands of Goku's hair out of the young boys face. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked the still unconscious boy and then scooped him up bringing him to the bed, ignoring the fact that this made his wounds ache. He placed him down on the bed and sat down beside him and was about to light up another cigarette when he heard Goku whimper behind him. He placed his lighter and cigarettes down on the table next to him and turned to the now conscious Goku who was slowly opening his eyes. The minute Goku saw Sanzo his eyes filled with grief. Sanzo went to lay his hand down on Goku's head but Goku backed away in alarm and tears flowed from his eyes. The whole time Tsukiyo watched in childish glee from her hovel.

The Tree

"Such pain how wonderful. This is even better then I expected. I've gotten such a lovely lot of gifts in only one day. The two things that amuse me most tears and blood, blues and reds."


	6. Chapter 5:Whispering Truths

Hello people and thank you for the reviews. It just occured to me that I hadn't thanked or even said anything to my readers and I felt extreemly stupid for that along with the fact that I have no disclaimers on any of my chapters just in the summary. So, I wish to say now that I don't own Saiyuki never have and never will. Thank you rebelyell59 for the quick review and here be the chapter for you though it hasn't really stated yaoi or father son thing yet I am currently writting the next chapter which does. Thanks go to GoldenEyedYoukai, and jarm as well Sorry that my chapters are so short especially this one but I can never seem to make long chapters without overly dragging out things so I figure short good chapters are better than long bad ones, though this isn't that great and I'm sorry. Ok on to the story.

**Whispering Truths**

Hakkai walked in through Sanzo's room's door with Gojyo ready to have a little talk about earlier only to be met with the sight of Sanzo and Goku asleep. Sanzo's back was propped up against the wall in a laxed sitting position and Goku's head rested on his lap fast asleep. How this had come to past Gojyo and Hakkai didn't know but they weren't going to wake them up to find out. Both exited the room and headed to Hakkai's room to discuss what they had just seen.

"Jees I didn't think that was possible," Gojyo started as Goku opened his eyes in the room the two had just been in. Goku began to recall the events of just a while ago and snuggled even more into Sanzo's lap. Sanzo hadn't said anything when Goku had backed away but had calmly continued to reach toward Goku and shift him to the position he was now in. Sanzo had rested himself against the wall and then replaced Goku's head on his lap instead of the pillow and there they had stayed. Goku's further snuggling had woken Sanzo and earned a scolding. "Quite squirming baka," Sanzo said in a harsh tone as if Goku was annoying him. Goku responded by looking up at Sanzo and giving a faint small smile, which caused his eyes to light up and sparkle with a shine they had never before had. "Stop looking so excited and go back to sleep," Sanzo growled.

This whole situation was just stupid. Why had he done it in the first place anyhow? If Gojyo and Hakkai had seen them he was going to have to deal with a lot of annoying questions later and he really didn't want to do that but now that Goku was on his lap he didn't want to take the effort to move him. Speaking of Gojyo and annoying things he was probably going to get some sick idea to make fun of him with later if he had seen so maybe he should move the monkey now just in case they hadn't seen yet. 'Damn it, now I wanna get up and ask them,' Sanzo thought an annoyed look on his face and a vein of anger popping forth.

Goku didn't want to move but he could sense Sanzo's restlessness and proceeded to pick himself up and move to the pillow. Sanzo took the chance to get up and out of the room to be met by the annoying thing he thought he would be met by, Gojyo. "So how did our little monk sleep? You seemed pretty comfy with the saru on your lap," Gojyo teased. "Do you want to die?" Sanzo threatened resorting to his gun as his answer to all problems that he couldn't seem to find any other way to deal with. "Oh come now Gojyo leave him be," Hakkai started coming out of his room with his usual smile on his face, "He made Goku go back to normal and that's all that matters." "Well if you won't answer me I'll ask the chimp," Gojyo said walking to the room Sanzo had just exited with a cocky grin on his face.

"Leave him," Sanzo said lighting up a cigarette. "Huh?" Gojyo asked turning to the monk in question. "Sanzo's right we should let him sleep," Hakkai pointed out. "Fine," Gojyo sighed. Seriously what was up with Sanzo lately? He had been acting strange, caring and protective of Goku to be precise, and those two words just weren't in the badass monk's vocabulary. Gojyo knew that Hakkai had seen it too. Hakkai's decision had obviously been to leave it alone. Gojyo mulled it over in his head looking for likely scenarios that made sense but the ones that seem to make sense to him were a physical impossibility as far as he knew. When Gojyo was done with his thoughts he had noticed that the hallway had long since been emptied and a creek of a door opening behind him caught his attention.

Gojyo looked behind him to find the monkey in question staring at him with the same serious expression he had seen when Goku had slammed a mahjong table down in front of them after they were beaten up by "God". His eyes ever watchful stared at and through him as if piercing his very skin to see what secrets lay hidden deep beneath his skin and it was starting to creep him out immensely. "What is it squirt?" Gojyo asked in annoyed tone. "You want to know don't you?" Goku asked his expression staying the same and his voice even and calm but at the same time causing shivers to erupt on Gojyo's body. "Know what?" Gojyo asked trying to hide the fact that he was more than a bit perturbed. "What happened with me and Sanzo, you want to know." "Yeh, what did he say?" "What if I told you he said nothing ,and that's why it's so significant?" "What nonsense is that?" "He said nothing, Gojyo. Think about it, nothing. It's what he did and didn't do." "And what was that?" " He sat down and moved me away from the wall into the position that you saw and yes I did notice the two of you come in." "Dude your head isn't screwed on strait. Nor, by the sounds of it are you for that matter," Gojyo said walking away to his room and would have grinned at his last comment had it not been for the fact that Goku scared the shit out of him right now from the way he was acting and talking. He really did seem insane.

Goku dropped to look at his stomach when it growled in protest to the lack of food it had been given and knew he had to do something to make his empty tummy full. Who better than Hakkai to do such a thing? Goku knocked on Hakkai's door and when told to come in he opened the door and without even walking in, "Hakkai, Harahetta" he whined his stomach growl to join in this plea for food. Hakkai laughed relieved to see Goku back to normal and got up to go order some food. "Sanzo?" Hakkai started after knocking and entering Sanzo's room, "May I have the Credit Card, please." "Ch," Sanzo said from his station on the bed lowering the cigarette from his mouth and tossing the Golden card toward Hakkai. "Thank you," Hakkai said catching the card and going downstairs to order food. On the way Hakkai asked a question, "Goku, Gojyo came by earlier claiming you were acting crazy. What was that about?" "Huh?" Goku said looking up at Hakkai. "I don't know what he was talking about I was just answering his question on what happened earlier, though I was half asleep that could count as me looking insane to him since he's so stupid," Goku laughed smiling at the memory of Gojyo looking a little freaked out by Goku's calm manner earlier. Goku could admit he had acted weird, but not insane.

Hakkai had just finished ordering food and would have asked what Goku had said to Gojyo had Goku not been shoveling food into his mouth. From Goku he would get no answer, or at least for now. Hakkai peered out the window at the now risen moon waiting for Goku to finish so they could go to bed and tomorrow maybe he could ask what had happened between him and Sanzo.


	7. Chapter 6: Sanity

Thank you ilovesaiyukithemost, and Tenka-chan ()

As from you requests I shall do it father and son and not yaoi paring.

**Sainity**

The next morning they headed off to see if they could find Tsukiyo anywhere instead of heading west they went North into a "much ominous looking forest" that was beside the village. Well, acording to Gojyo, who had recieved a wack with the paper fan for the comment, it was ominous. What they didn't know was that they were actually heading into the right forest but in the wrong direction. "Hey, Sanzo," Goku started to whine but was not cut off by the wack of a fan to the others amusement, "I think we are going the wrong way in the forest." "Why would you think that, Goku?" Hakkai asked. "Because the creapy tingaling feeling is comeing from that direction," Goku stated pointing a little to there right in the North east direction. Hakkai noded and they started to head that way all the while Sanzo reamained silent cigarette in mouth.

"They can't come this way, but if I do anything about it they will know there going the right way. What to do? What to do?" Tsukiyo said in a whining tone. "I want to play!" she agonized yanking at her hair, "but if I play I die." Tsukiyo crumpled to the floor crying, "and that nitwit can sence me so will it matter?" she continued in rage and clawed at her floor so that she pulled her hands closer to her full of dirt. "If they get to close -- if they find out, I'll play! I'll play!"

"So, holy one, what was all that about yesterday? You seemed preaty atached to the monkey," Gojyo asked lagging behind Hakkai and Goku. Sanzo ignored him and lit up another cigarette. "Come on for once could you tell me.? My curiosity levels are willing to make a deal that I'll leave you alone once you tell me," Gojyo tried desperatly but Sanzo remained silent. "The fact that your still silent means something really did happen between you two and since you won't tell me I guess I'll leave it up to my imagination. Damn, Sanzo, I never knew your taste went that way though it does make everything else fit together," Gojyo said causeing a vein to pop forth from Sanzo's head and a click of a gun to be heard all to late. The sound of a gunshot caused birds to fly into the sky and Goku and Hakkai to turn around. "Sanzo! How could you?" Hakkai asked running to Gojyo who was on the ground clutching his shoulder, blood oozing through his fingers. "Be glad I didn't kill him," Sanzo said stomping ahead as Hakkai, after taking out the bullet, healed him.

Goku now wide eyed knelt down next to Gojyo. "Your wrong, not that way," Goku said then stood up quickly and headed to Sanzo's side. Then it hit Gojyo as he saw Goku running to Sanzo's side and made him feel somewhat stupid as he got up. Hakkai noticed the shocked expresion then asked. "I was close, but so far away. Sanzo does love the brat, always has right?" Gojyo asked Hakkai. Hakkai smiled, "Yes, but he's admited it to himself now. He loves him like his own son, not a lover Gojyo." Hakkai laughed when he noticed what Gojyo had thought and smiled a true smile shaking his head as they followed the two along.

"You told him?" Sanzo asked more a statment then a question. Goku grabbed Sanzo's robes and looked up at him with a questioning look asking if he shouldn't have. Sanzo said nothing and Goku took it as it was ok. "It's here," Goku said pointing to a tree. "Um that's a tree, saru. If it's bothering you I can cut it down would that make you feel better?" Gojyo asked in a teasing tone. "Please, do," Goku said seriously. "Jeez, fine," Gojyo said and was prepared to cut it down when he heard a yelp from behind him and turned around to see Goku clutching his chest in pain. If this was happening Goku must be right. He quickly went to cut down the tree when...

"Play, play, now I will," Tsukiyo said clutching the orb as tightly as she could and squeezing with all her might. "Break, crack, shatter, to dust, to pieces, to ashes, bust, bust," She sang manatically laughing in joy. "No you won't brake in here," She shouted in rage.

A shield stopped Gojyo's from cutting down the tree and Goku's screams grew louder as tears flowed down his face from his place on the ground. Cuts apeared on him and blood soaked the ground.

Cracks apeared on the orb in Tsukiyo's hands. "Yes! Break, break, I have no more use for you now." Her eyes glitered in delight and the gem on her kneck glowed.

Crows flew to where the Sanzo-ikkou were, there eyes glowing purple. Other animals such as wolves and bears joined in to stop them from breaking down the tree. Sanzo began to chant as the same creature that had attacked them before came into sight. He chanted repidly then let it loose on the creature who had already snatched up Gojyo. "Maten Tenjou!" The dark blob let go of Gojyo and and shattered to peices and Gojyo fell to the ground without so much as a yell when he hit the ground even though a crack was heard. Hakkai rushed to Gojyo's pale body and noticed he was still breathing but needed serious medical attention.

Sanzo finished off all of the animals easily with his gun. Sanzo and Hakkai turned to the barrier and wondered how they would go about getting it down when they heard shuffling sounds and grunts from behind them. They turned to see a still bleeding and sweating Goku. Goku was taking in large amouts of air and trying his best to ignore the pain but tears still streamed down his face. His eyes were blank and unfocusted. His sight blurred to the extent were he could be called blind for he could not see things clear enough to be able to tell what they were. He strugled pulling himself to the shield which he could sence and fell, leaning himself against the very wall. 'That's my power, so I can still use it," Goku thought as he felt hands suporting him and pulling him away from the wall. Goku consentrated on the wall and reached his hand out. This time he felt no wall only resistence.

It was a sight to see as Hakkai and Sanzo watched Goku drag himself to the shield leaving a trail of blood behind him. Then colapsing on the wall. Sanzo held Goku up as Hakkai tried to heal Goku but failed to do so as every time he healed a wound it only reopened. Goku reached out his hand to the wall and the wall bent inward at contact and wrinkled like plastic wrap being strained inwards at it's center. Sanzo understood and walked foward. The wall streched and streched till Goku reached the tree and touched it's bark. The sheild ripeed at the poit it had been bent and the rest shattered like glass. A single crow flying from the tree hole. Sanzo shot itand it fell to the ground. Transforming into Tsukiyo who was clutching the orb still trying to brake it but failing as pulse waves emited from the orb.

"You ruined my fun!" she shouted standing up and dodging Sanzo's next bullet. Her left hand sunk into the orb and pulled out what looked like a glowing cloud like aura. She squeezed it and squized the orb. The orb which had been refuseing to shatter did so and the other thing which was Goku's soul rithered around in her hands refusing to break. Goku screeemed louder and his soul wrapped itself around her binding her where she stood. Sanzo took this chance to shoot her and she shattered leaving only Goku's soul to return to his body. This time Hakkai successfully closed Goku's wounds. And they proceeded back to the inn to get a doctor for both Gojyo and Goku. Behind them glinted a small neckalce that was glowing purple before it flickered and died out.

--

AN: I will be continueing this story in a sequal. I am sorry that I did not continue it sooner but with file issues followed by some other problems in my life I have been doing a very poor job of typing up sotries I have written as well as finishing ones I have started. I AM working on it and with any luck you can expect to see more stories under my profile as well as this one complete within this school year.


	8. The added end of last chap

Behind them glinted a small neckalce that was glowing purple before it flickered and died out.

--

AN: I will be continueing this story in a sequal. I am sorry that I did not continue it sooner but with file issues followed by some other problems in my life I have been doing a very poor job of typing up sotries I have written as well as finishing ones I have started. I AM working on it and with any luck you can expect to see more stories under my profile as well as this one complete within this school year.


End file.
